tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
S.E. Davis
The S.E. Davis & Son collection was started by by Mr Davis owner of the S.E. Davis & Son Ltd, a firm of earth moving contractors and quarry operators of Astwood Bank, Redditch. The firm of S.E.Davis & Son are a company with a long history of supplying machines for hire & contract quarry operations. The family also has a growing collection of Classic preserved machines, and hold regular open days to allow people to view there construction plant (museum) collection. They are trying to get planning permission to build a new Shed to store the collection in. This must be one of the biggest collections in the UK. (In excess of 200 machines were on view at this years Vintage gathering, a lot in ex works condition awaiting restoration, but a large number are in running order. 2 sheds were crammed full of mainly crawler machines, and a similar area of machines like motor scrapers and Draglines sat outside in the yard.) They have displayed several machines at the SED show on the construction charity "the Light House" stand over the last few years. This year (2008) displaying an Allen Trencher. Current Preservation Fleet Note: This is just a small selection of the collection that have been featured in the press. The Two sheds contain about 50 machine in each and the surrounding yard probably has the same again at least with some very interesting machines in the undergrowth. Some reportsOld Glory Magazine, no.267, May 2012 say the family has collected about 480 machines !! Steam Engine collection 2008).]] ]] *A Steam Ploughing engine by John Fowler & Co., a 1918 model BB1 (works no. 15143). the other Half ? of the pair ( works no. 15142) was also on display, with a large trailed cultivator ? * Aveling & Porter no. 11115 PU 5894 Acrise Maid - Steam roller (under repair) * Aveling & Porter no. 14150 DW 7867 Daisy - Steam roller under repair in a workshop. * Barrows & Co. no. 2420 - Portable * Burrell no. 3068 AH 5978 Victory - Traction engine * Foden no. 13832 HX 2197 The Dorset Wanderer - Tractor (Ex Steam wagon) * Garrett no. 23992 CF 8478 Lucy - Traction engine * Marshall no. 78667 HO 6360 Emily - Traction engine - (Ex Road roller) * Robey no. 29450 AB 9453 King George V - Traction engine * Burrell no. 3996 E 9597 Conqueror - road locomotive (Bought at Richard Sandercock Collection Auction sale autumn 2017). * Several steam era living vans are also in the collection. * Steam cable operated Balance plough * Steam cable operated Cultivator * Trailed mole plough Caterpillar fleet *Several Caterpillar crawlers; **Caterpillar D2 SU of 1949 (S/N 5U2576) **Caterpillar D2 J (S/N 5J3399SP) **Caterpillar D4 J of 1942 (S/N 7J8566W SP) fited with Trackson Loading shovel gear. **Caterpillar D4C of 1961 (S/N 24A217) built in Glasgow. **Caterpillar D6B of ? Fitted with Caterpillar D333 engine fitted with Bulldozer Blade. **Caterpillar D6 (S/N 2H5624) of 1938 fitted with LaPlant Choate Blade **Caterpillar D8 (several models) **Caterpillar D9G dozer this massive machine has a 385 hp engine *Caterpillar tracked loading shovels; **Caterpillar 977 E of 1959 (S/N 20A3852) **Caterpillar 983 added 2008, believed to be the only UK supplied one left (another collector has imported one) *Caterpillar 112 Grader from 1950, With Cat D4 engine ex Irish machine. Dragline / crane fleet *Several Ruston-Bucyrus Cranes / Draglines and Face Shovels. *Ruston-Bucyrus 10-RB Dragline *Ruston-Bucyrus 10-RB Front Shovel from 1945 *Ruston-Bucyrus 22-RB *Ruston-Bucyrus 30-RB Front Shovel of 1966 *Ruston-Bucyrus 33-RB *Ruston-Bucyrus 38-RB *Priestman Cub MKV *Priestman ? *NCK Rapier (2) *Blaw-Knox Excavator mounted on a Truck chassis - (ex MOD) Other Makes Aveling-Barford_Grader.JPG|Aveling-Barford Motor Grader Grove cherry picker at SE Davis 11 - IMG 9140.JPG|Grove Aerial work platform SE Davis - Cone Crusher - 2011 - IMG 9127.JPG|Cone Crusher *Allen Trencher - displayed at Great Dorset Steam Fair in 2007 & 2008 and at SED in 2008, in working order and kept in an as found condition (not painted up). *Allen Trencher built on a Fordson Major skid unit. *Allis-Chalmers HD14 GM 6-71 engine producing 132 hp from the 6-cylinder engine. *Aveling-Barford Calfdozer (S/N 2090) fitted with a Dorman engine. *Aveling-Barford Motor grader *Bristol Europa Overloader (2 machines) *Chaseside Loadmaster 500. * Several rare Cletrac Crawlers. **Cletrac BD (S/N 5D270) Powered by a Hercules 6-cylinder Diesel. *David Brown Crawlers (1 tractor & 1 Buldozer) *Euclid 'Twin' Crawler with Coal Blade *Fowler Challenger ? (Meadows engine) * Grove - Telescopic boom lift * Hymac - Hymac 480 digger *International Harvester - various models **International TD-24 of 1947 with 180 hp Engine. ** International TD-18 ** International BTD-6 ** International B100 - track shovel *JCB **JCB 5C **JCB 6 **JCB 7 **JCB 110 Trackshovel *John Deere-Lanz Track shovel *A Russian Crawler tractor *Shawnee Poole Dump trailer & County tractor *Terex **Terex TS-24 Motor Scraper. **Terex Motor scraper *Track Marshall ? fitted with front mounted hydraulic crane *Unipower Timber tractor (remains of chassis & cab) * Volvo ADT - several * Several early Diesel rollers under sheets in the yard (Models nos unknown), but include Wallis & Steevens, and Aveling Barford Tractors & Trucks AEC Matador timber at SE Davis 11 - IMG 9132.JPG|AEC Matador - Long term project ? Diamond T at SE Davis 11 - IMG 9154.JPG|Diamond T recover truck DAF XF of SE Davis with low loaderIMG 0584.jpg SE Davis and Son mack - YAZ 6411 at toddington 2010 - IMG 4115.jpg|Steam engine transport Mack tractor unit YAZ 6411 of SE Davis - P6150210.jpg Mack truck - YAZ 6411 - SE Davis at Old Warden 09 - IMG 0827.jpg|At Old Warden Chamberlain of SE Davis.JPG| A Roadless Fordson Major of SE Davis.JPG| * AEC Matador - Timber tractor * Allis-Chalmers * Chamberlain * David Brown - crawler with Winch * Diamond T * Fordson Model N * Ford 7000 - on Bowser duty * Mack Trucks * Roadless Dexta * Roadless Major Modern Fleet Screener, one of several units and crushers parked in the yard.]] for site use. (often used for dust suppression)]] The company of S.E. Davis & Son Ltd has a large modern fleet of machines employed in its quarry operations and recycling operations, as well as contract hire to other quarries and civil engineering contractors for bulk excavation works. * Cat 345B Excavator * Cat 350L Excavator * Komatsu PC300LC * Komatsu WA320 * Volvo Motor Grader - tidying up the tractor pulling strip at the Astwood Bank Vintage Gatherng 2008 * A Fleet of Screener's and Several Crushers. * Mobile Crane * Tractor unit (s) and low loader (s). * Tractors * Trailer tankers See also *List of Collections *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers *List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers *List of Tractor Manufacturers *Museums List References *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine V1-7, V2-11, V3-4 *Construction News Category:Collections Category:S.E. Davis collection